This invention relates to a construction aid for installing insulation on the exterior of a building and more particularly to a cage for supporting and dispensing the insulation and the method therefor.
In the errection of prefabricated metal buildings and the like after the structural frame members are errected fiberglass insulation is installed over the frame prior to placement and mounting of the exterior sheet metal sidewall panels. Conventionally, the wall insulation is installed by workmen supported on scaffolding. The scaffolding must be assembled, moved and reassembled as the workmen progress up and down the building. The insulation is wound in large rolls which must be moved by the workmen along with the scaffolding. The set-up time and moving of the scaffolding results in a reduction of efficiency and this substantial ineffective utilization of the workmen adds to the cost of construction.